Coming Clean
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: Skate. One Shot. random Skate&waterfall moment


Sawyer knew he was an outcast, especially here… the god-forsaken island. But he didn't know how it happened, _falling in love_. Trying to ignore it as much as he could, but gave in. With the emotion Kate showed once he woke up… it shocked him considering the way they had parted not that long before. He didn't want to feel like that because he thought that nothing would ever happen between them; being pessimistic and the fact she was probably swooning over the doc, it hurt. All the little smiles and touches between them got to him… made him like her that much more. Deciding he needed to take his mind off of Kate, a well needed walk to some remote part of the camp with a book would be good, so he picked up some random novel lying around his tent, a bottle of water and left.

Kate on the other hand, was going through similar feelings… but she didn't want to get involved with anyone, just encase they got rescued, which meant giving up that person. She had feelings for both Sawyer and Jack, but she wasn't sure if they were platonic or something else… of course terms with Jack at the moment were bad, after all she did run away. But she knew from the second she kissed him, nothing was there, desperately wishing for even a minute romantic feeling; but there wasn't any. She had a need to fit in, being involved with Jack would bring this but the fact she never felt anything made her think of her choices… be with Jack, no feelings what-so-ever, lying to herself all for the sake of 'fitting in'. Or the remote chance that Sawyer liked her… be with him; being happy and the possibility that she would still be with the 'in group', and not being branded the outcast for being with _the redneck jackass. _Though he was being a part of the group, doing good things… he was unpredictable and that some people were still weary of him.

To be honest, she didn't know if she actually had meaningful feelings for Sawyer or if it was just cause of how close they were getting or that she enjoyed the playful banter; Hard to tell the difference between them but she kind of hoped it was just like a 'best-friend' type of love, getting involved whilst being on the run isn't the best thing to do. Getting frustrated with only thinking about her feelings for either man she decided to get away for some alone time, well away from the beach, even the hatch so she couldn't be bothered by someone wanting something she particularly didn't care about; grabbing her backpack with some essential things she entered the jungle and left the beach. Trudging through the dense undergrowth of the jungle annoyed Kate even more… usually the paths she chose to walk through were okay, but this path was one of the type that just springs up when you're in an unpleasant mood. Not long after the trees started to thin out, quite pleasing and also meant she must be a while away from camp with no-one to bother her.

Perfection.

Spotting a tree full of mangoes, deciding it was time for a snack she climbed up the tree to the branches with the ripe, juicy mangoes hanging from them. Packing a few in her backpack and keeping one in her hand she made her descent to the jungle floor. A few minutes later a familiar sound traveled to her ears… but yet she couldn't remember what it was, as she took a few more steps towards the sound, it dawned on her, the waterfall. _Their_ waterfall. Walking towards the waterfall, coming up on the clearing she noticed someone was already there… slowly a smile tugged at her lips once she realised it was Sawyer. He was sprawled out over one of the big rocks, deep in thought, holding his book loosely in his hand.

Debating whether or not to advance in the direction of Sawyer or turn back and go somewhere else, they both made eye contact. His eyes were pleading and hopeful as if asking a silent question which she knew the answer to… slowly she walked over to the rock and took a seat beside him, her body facing his direction. Dropping her head to watch herself pick with the bottom of her cargo's she turned her head ever so slightly…

"I guess the theme of alone time, didn't go to plan for us" she questioned with a smile

"Guess not" Sawyer returned with a smile of his own

A brief few moments passed in silence, not of the awkward kind but contentment, Kate decided to look up at Sawyer, when she did she noticed he had been watching her which made her smile and blush, this brought out her freckles even more which Sawyer thought was the cutest thing he had ever seen… it hurt him, hurt like hell. He loved having moments like this with her, just the two of them so he can be himself and not get looked down upon by the rest of the survivors, having a good time; some good banter… but the fact he could never have her hurt him the most.

Kate could see that there was something up with him, he wasn't his usual cocky; arrogant self, making innuendo's every two minutes. She could see his smile wasn't true it was just a mask, she wanted to find out what was bothering him but the thought of having a heart to heart with him seemed a strange idea, because… he _was_ Sawyer. He knew that she was thinking of asking him what was up with him, most females did but surprisingly enough she didn't ask or pester him to _show more emotions _like most did, that's another attribute he liked about her… she was beautiful but independent. He laughed at the thought of people being able to her his thoughts at the moment cause they'd probably laugh and call him a sissy, because he usually seems like a tough hard ass that has no emotions anyways.

"What's so funny" Kate said raising her eyebrow

"Oh, nothin' sassafras" he drawled with a dimpled smile

She rolled her eyes and smiled back at him.

They just continued to smile at each other like loved-up teenagers, occasionally making eye contact… a stray strand of hair fell onto her face, so Sawyer brushed it back behind her ear and let his finger tips trail back down her cheek lightly; Kate smiled even more… the _little_ touches like this made her made her tremble but she liked them. Sawyers thumb stroked the side of her face and he smiled… Kate was taken aback by how he hadn't attempted to kiss her yet, but she thought too soon… he leaned in and caught her lips in his, really gentle and innocently. She hadn't expected Sawyer to kiss like this, remembering there last one… but it was nice. They broke apart and rested there foreheads on each others…

"How about a swim? For old time's sake" Kate asked

"Sure thing Freckles" he drawled

Finish.


End file.
